1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of continuous changing dye-color in spray dyeing for a long tape to be dyed such as a slide fastener chain, a slide fastener tape and the like, which is fed continuously, while the dye-color is changed every time the tape is fed and sprayed with a predetermined length selected from many kinds of sizes.
2. Prior Art
As well known, in conventional methods of spray dyeing, a tape to be dyed is sprayed with a dye-solution from one dyeing-nozzle. However, when many kinds and small amounts of products are desired to be produced, dye-colour should be changed at every tape. In this case, an introducing tape, which is used for changing of the dye-color and whose length is equal to the length of a feed path for the tape from the inlet to the outlet in a dyeing apparatus, is connected between a proceeding tape to be dyed and a following tape to be dyed. When the introducing tape comes into the inlet of the feed path on finishing of proceeding dyeing for the proceeding tape, spraying of a dye-solution from the dyeing-nozzle is stopped but feeding of the introducing tape is yet continued until the forward end of the introducing tape comes to the outlet of the feed path. Then, in order to spray another dye-solution for the following tape, following treatments are required;
Firstly, the dyeing-nozzle and a feeding line for the dye-solution to the dyeing-nozzle are cleaned. Secondly, the dye-solution is changed to the other dye-solution. Finally, the guides, which are provided in the dyeing apparatus and by which the tape is fed, are cleaned.
According to the above mentioned prior method by the dyeing apparatus having only one nozzle for the changing of the dye-color, the introducing tapes must be connected previously between the proceeding tape and the following tape, and the feeding of the tape must be stopped once during every cleaning operation. This causes a low efficiency of productivity due to labor for the changing of the dye-color.